Trust Me
by 9aza
Summary: One of 28 prompts. G1. Twoshot. Ch 1: Starscream felt his spark freeze, her heart was failing. Takes place after Running. Ch 2: "How can I trust you if you don't trust me?" Chapter 2 will be posted much later.


A/N: This takes place after Running, so read that first. Hopefully this will shed a little light on Dia's family. This is a two-shot, but chapter two won't be posted for a while and has to do with different characters. Enjoy.

**Trust Me**

It's been two months since Starscream told Dia about the ocean and during that time they haven't spoken to each other. Starscream had been busy, he _was_ Second-in-Command of the Decepticons, but even in his free time Dia didn't make a sound. Starscream was a little upset about that, he missed his Songbird's soft singing.

He walked over to the cage and saw that his pet was sleeping. There would be no singing tonight, so he scanned her, which he hadn't done in two months.

Starscream felt his spark freeze at the results of the scan. Dia's heart was failing and her spark was weakening.

**xxx**

**Earlier that day…**

As Dia laid on her pallet, she wondered if today would be the day she'd die. Because her internal body systems adapt to certain situations, especially stressful ones, she could simply order her body to die. There really was no point in her living, she was trapped under the ocean with no way out, her family probably thought she was dead by now, and Dia didn't want Starscream to force her to tell him about her family's greatest secret. How their origins and abilities were linked back to a powerful and mysterious little stone that a member of her family kept hidden. This stone had the potential to destroy everything in placed in the wrong hands and it was the guardian's job to protect it, while the rest of the family dealt with the few enemies that knew of its existence. Dia didn't know who the current guardian was, but if Starscream ever found out about the stone…

Dia shuddered at the thought. Starscream was a power-hungry bastard; if he had the stone, he wouldn't stop until he conquered the entire universe and if he found out about the different dimensions, he would try to conquer them as well. No. She refused to let that happen, better she die with that information than live and risk countless lives.

But what was taking so long her body so long to die? The last time she tried to kill herself was when she was trapped in a room, with the enemy outside, and after ten minutes she was on the brink of death when her sister saved her and made her reverse the process.

The thought of Delilah made Dia feel even more homesick. She shoved the memories of her beloved twin to the back of her mind and focused on the present situation.

She hated how painful the process was and had even considered to kill herself a different way, just to end it sooner. Dia thought about drowning herself, but she didn't have enough water to do that. Besides even if she did, she knew she couldn't, her fear wouldn't allow her to.

_Whatever it is keeping me alive_, she thought, _ just stop._

Then with that command, Dia felt herself weaken quicker than before and everything was becoming darker.

**xxx**

Starscream wasn't sure why this was happening but he had no time to wonder. He place his finger on her chest and sent an electrical charge into her heart. His scans revealed no improvements, in fact her heart rate was plummeting.

He kept shocking her, but nothing was working.

"Dia, don't you dare die on me! You're doing this to spite me, aren't you?!," he accused hysterically. "If you're going to die, it'll be because _I_ said so!"

**xxx**

Dia didn't like the dark place, she only felt pain and the cold there.

Then she saw a light and she went towards it. As she got closer, she felt the pain melt away and a feeling of warmth filled her up.

She was almost there when she heard a voice pierce through.

_"Dia!"_

The voice tugged her back toward the dark.

"No!," Dia yelled. "Let me go!"

She struggled against the force pulling her back and managed to edge closer to the light.

"Dia, stop," ordered a firm, yet familiar voice.

Dia looked at the voice's owner with tear-filled eyes.

"D-Delilah," she choked out.

"Go back," ordered Delilah.

"I can't. If I do, he'll know everything!," she cried out.

"Please, just go. It'll be fine," reassured the younger twin.

"But-"

"For me," whispered Delilah.

Dia remembered all the things Delilah did for her and the countless times she had saved her life. For a long time she had felt useless and like a burden on her younger, stronger sister. This could be her chance to repay her, if only a little. "Only for you."

_"Dia! Come back, please!"_

Dia closed her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled back into the darkness.

**xxx**

"Dia! Come back, please!"

There was no change. Starscream's wings drooped.

"Starscream, what are you doing?," asked a mech's voice.

"Yeah, what's with the deactivated squishy?," asked another mech.

Starscream turned and saw his wing mates, Thundercracker and Skywarp. He frowned.

"What I do in my quarters is none of your business! Why are you even in here in the first place?! And if you tell anyone what you saw I swear to Primus I'll deactivate the two of you! Do you understand!," he screeched at them.

The two didn't say a word, their optics wide from Starscream's little rant.

"Hey Screamer, your squishy's alive," pointed out Skywarp.

Starscream turned and there she was, sitting up and giving him a confused look. Starscream sagged in relief before quickly regaining his composure.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp, leave my quarters," he ordered.

"But-," started Thundercracker.

"I'll explain later. And don't forget, my threat still stands," he hissed.

The two Seekers shrugged at each other and left.

"So you have decided to stay among the living, shame," he said nonchalantly.

Dia rolled her eyes and for the first time smiled at him. "Shut up, I know you're the one who brought me back."

Starscream looked flustered. "Well you _are _my pet and I don't want to go through the trouble of finding another one."

Starscream's reaction just made Dia's grin bigger. _Maybe Delilah was right,_ she thought.

"Whatever Starscream, either way, I trust you with my life."

* * *

A/N: I hoped you like.

You know the drill: Review but no flames.


End file.
